Mi vida ha cambiado y cambiará para siempre
by EternalSoulSalvatore
Summary: Sigue el hechizo...sigue tu sueño...sigue anhelando... Hermione Gran Riddle ha perdido a la persona que más amaba, eso la hará vengarse de toda la Orden del Fénix. ¿Qué pasará despúes? Descubrelo.


Capítulo 1: Mi vida ha cambiado para siempre

***flash back***

Faltaban tan sólo una semana para las navidad en Hogwarts y todo el mundo estaba muy feliz ya que Dumbledore había anunciado un baile parecido al del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

En el castillo sólo había una persona que no estaba emocionada ni desesperada por encontrar pareja...esa persona recibía por nombre Hermione Jean Granger...o mejor dicho Hermione Jean Riddle.

Ella ya no quería seguir ocultándose...no nunca más… quería que todos los mortífagos de su padre la miraran con respeto, no como una asquerosa sangre sucia. También estaba harta de estar a lado de la comadreja y sobretodo de Potter...simplemente quería ser quien era en realidad.

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy entró a la Torre de Astronomía que era donde ella se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Granger... ¿en qué piensas?-le preguntó Draco desde la oscuridad del otro lado de la torre

-Malfoy!-exclamó Hermione- me asustaste, hurón albino...además no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando está sumida en sus pensamientos

-Ja! Como si tu tuvieras pensamientos que no sean tragar libros!-dijo Draco burlándose

-Por supuesto que los tengo Malfoy...y más te vale no volverme a molestar porque te puede ir muy mal-dijo Hermione amenazante

-Ay si mira como tiemblo-dijo Draco moviendo las manos en tono de burla

-Ten cuidado Malfoy, que estás eligiendo a la persona menos pensada para molestar-dijo Hermione parándose y saliendo de la torre de astronomía

Hermione salía caminando lo más rápido que podía…como se atrevía Malfoy a provocarla así….por poco y lo mataba ahí mismo. Hermione estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que un grito la saco de ello.

-¡Granger espera!-gritó Draco alcanzándola corriendo

-Ahora que quieres…porque si me quieres seguir molestando pues no tengo tiempo para tus tontas bromas-dije algo enfadada

-No…bueno hace rato vine porque quería pedirte algo-dijo Draco

-¿Entonces que deseas?...que sea rápido porque tengo que irme a mi sala común-dijo Hermione algo molesta

-Bueno te quería pedir si… quisierasiralbailedenavidadc onmigo-dijo Draco rápidamente y con un nerviosismo que se mostraba a miles de kilómetros

-¿Qué?, Malfoy habla claro que no te entendí nada de nada-dijo Hermione

-Dije que si quisieras ir al baile conmigo-dijo Draco

-Malfoy…¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE!-dijo Hermione gritando

-No…que yo sepa no lo estoy, además piénsalo si vas Weasley se sentirá celoso y tal vez deja a la zorra de Brown-dijo Draco sonriendo con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro

-mmmm….Mira en verdad no se que decirte, por dios tu eres el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y yo sólo soy Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter y la comadreja Weasley-dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta que su mayor secreto se estaba rebelando

-¿Potter? ¿Comadreja Weasley? Granger en serio si te ha hecho bien alejarte de ellos, hasta te podría decir que eres hija de uno de los mortífagos-dijo Draco burlonamente

Si supiera que es cierto y que no sólo soy hija de un mortífago sino que la hija de su amado Señor Tenebroso pensó Hermione

-Y que dices… ¿aceptas?-pregunto Draco algo tímido

-Mmm...Claro por qué si…además veo que no eres como los de tu casa-dijo Hermione tratando de seguir su rol de "sangre sucia"

-Bueno entonces nos vemos el 24 afuera de tu sala común…pero que sea cuando todos se vayan quiero que seamos la pareja del baile-dijo Draco bromeando

-Jajajaja, ok está bien Malfoy…emmm...Este…me tengo que ir-dijo Hermione algo incomoda

-Mmm…eh…si buenos nos vemos, Hermione-dijo Draco

***flash back***

Hermione despertó bañada en sudor y algo alterada, no soportaba seguir soñando con él.

Sabía que él no merecía lo que le paso…no definitivamente no…Draco Malfoy no merecía morir.

Hermione se paró de un salto de su cama, se sentó en su escritorio, saco pergamino y pluma; y comenzó a escribir:

Querido Draco:

Ya no Tengo las Fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme Alejada de Ti y es que si ya no estoy junto a ti siento que moriré.

Han pasado exactamente un mes desde que te fuiste, desde que ya no estás junto a mí; y déjame decirte que me he sentido un alma en pena…solo hago las cosas por rutina y ya no tengo ganas de vivir.

Tú eres el que más me apoyo en esto y ahora que ya no estas no sé como destruir a Potter y a la Orden del Fénix. Pero lo que sé es que ahora me siento más fuerte que nunca, porque sé que puedo ser yo la que tenga el placer de matar a Potter y que su adorada novia Ginebra lo vea sufrir con cada crucio que le mande; porque me vengaré y juro que mi padre y yo saldremos victoriosos de esta guerra.

¡Qué tonta! Había olvidado decirte que hoy es navidad y como siempre lo hacíamos, y aunque ya no estés, seguiré poniendo tu regalo bajo el árbol. Espero que en donde estés lo puedas ver.

Ahora me tengo que ir a entrenar para estar fuerte y poder ganar la batalla.

Te amo Draco y nunca lo olvides.

Siempre tuya,

Hermione Jean Riddle

Hermione terminó de escribir la carta la guardo en la cómoda de abajo para luego ducharse y bajar abajo para dejar el regalo de Draco que consistía en un álbum de fotos donde se les veía que estaban muy felices, sin nada porque preocuparse sólo por ser quienes eran y amarse y quererse para siempre.

Hermione dejó el álbum debajo del árbol y subió a su habitación por su varita para comenzar a entrenar; pero cuando fue pudo darse con la sorpresa de ver una brillante y hermosa luz que se agitaba en el aire que cuando se extinguió solo pudo ver que algo cayó en su cama: La primera foto que se tomó con Draco, en aquel baile de navidad hace dos años.

Tomo la foto con delicadeza y la puso sobre un portarretrato y la puso al lado de su cómoda para que así antes de dormir pueda seguir recordándolo y amándolo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hizo y lo seguirá haciendo para siempre y mientras su vida dure.

Porque ahora recuerda con claridad la frase que le dijo Draco una vez cuando se le declaró, después del baile de navidad sin saber que se avecinarían terribles y dolorosas cosas: Mi vida ha cambiado para siempre, Hermione, y gracias a ti será mucho más placentera ya que el amor que siento por ti lo sentiré mientras mi vida dure.

-Si Draco, yo también siento que mi vida ha cambiado para siempre porque tú eras un ángel que me enviaron para que me salvaras de la soledad-dijo Hermione tomando la imagen y abrazándola. Hermione soltó una lágrima y luego salió a las afueras de la mansión Riddle para seguir entrenando y vengar la muerte de su amado.

Sin saber que cierto rubio platinado la observaba desde la oscuridad del bosque.

Fin?

Hola Chicos!

Tiempo que no actualizo la otra historia y no es porque no quiera sino porque soy algo tonta en utilizar

Bueno quisiera alargar el fic pero no lo sé. Eso es la decisión de ustedes!

Saludos!

EternalSoulSalvatore


End file.
